Grudge Matches
by King in Yellow
Summary: Sequel to Before the Dawn. Kim's news changes the lives of everyone around her and a lot of conflicts require resolution. Ch. 10 posted as separate story. Best Enemies series, story 04.
1. Chapter 1 Anne Possible vs Shego

Boilerplate Disclaimer: Disney owns the various characters from the Kim Possible series. All registered trade names property of their respective owners.

This is the 4th work in an arc of six planned stories. Best Enemies -- Cognitive Dissonance -- Before the Dawn -- Grudge Matches.

I am attempting something different in chronological presentation here. The period from approximately June into October will be presented from the perspective of different individuals in different chapters. So a particular chapter may end in late September, only to have the next chapter revert to early June.

**Chapter 1 - Anne Possible vs. Shego**

Round 1 – _Early June _

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO KIM? SHE JUST RAN OUT OF HERE SOBBING HYSTERICALLY!"

"WHAT DID I SAY? What kind of a mother are you? They ought to lock you up for child endangerment and neglect!"

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"Kim is pregnant."

"KIM IS WHAT?"

"She's carrying some sort of monster because you let her run wild -- going all over the world by herself!"

Anne collapsed onto a chair. "You are still making no sense!"

"You and Wade. All she wanted when she put up her website were odd jobs like baby-sitting. But Wade kept sending her out on bigger things -- and you let him! You let Kim go! You could have kept her home. She was only fifteen and you let her go out to save the world. That wasn't the job a high school sophomore."

"WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY KIM IS PREGNANT!"

"SEE, SHE DOESN'T EVEN TELL YOU THINGS ANYMORE!"

"WHAT DID YOU MEAN KIM IS PREGNANT!"

"SOME STUPID IDEA IT SHOWED HER LOVE FOR ME. IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

"I DID NOT--"

The nurse threw open the door, "You will leave the room! You are upsetting the patient!"

"I'm a doctor! I need to talk with this woman!"

"You are not her doctor, and you will not bully my patient."

Round 2 - _Two days later_

The nurse made Anne Possible swear to control herself and refrain from yelling before she was allowed back into Shego's room.

A weary Anne sat down and stared at Shego, who glared back at her. "Perhaps I need to apologize to you. She just got so much pleasure from what she was doing... It started so innocently… Little jobs around town, things she could do… It just snowballed before I knew it. She always came back safe and happy. People said how much Kim had done for them…"

Shego laid back and closed her eyes. "I don't want excuses. All I want from you is information on Kim. How is she? "

"How would expect her to be? She does the stupidest thing in her life in the name of love and then realizes what a mistake it is. I've prescribed a mild sedative. She's at home staring at something mindless on the TV… I think it was celebrity poker."

"Has she agreed to terminate the pregnancy?"

"No, she still thinks DNAmy might have told the truth."

"The woman is a monster. She wants to destroy Kim."

"Kim said Amy kept telling her she was doing it because of reputation. It actually sounded a little odd as Kim told me the story. It sounded like she told Kim she was doing it because of reputation, but not specifically for her reputation."

Shego stared at Anne for a moment, and then whispered, "Oh, God, she may have been telling Kim the truth."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it Anne. DNAmy already has the reputation of one of the world's great geneticists. Let's imagine Amy planted some little monster in Kim. We find out, Kim terminates the pregnancy, and after I break out of prison I kill Amy. It's a nasty, but nothing Kim can't survive.  
"But, let's imagine that Amy told Kim the truth. That she really is pregnant with our child. Kim terminates the pregnancy and discovers the truth -- what would it do it her?"

"You sound like you want Kim to carry the baby."

"I don't know what I want. It would be my child. What do you want?"

"I don't know what I would want either. It would be my grandchild."

"But think about Kim's reputation. What would it do to her? Kim will be taken out of her crime fighting for a year at least -- maybe longer. That means a lot to her -- it means giving up a big part of her identity. She will be an unwed mother. There won't be any more invitations to speak at the Big Brother's Clubs. No more holding her up as a role model for Pixie Scouts. No more talk about TV movies of her heroic rescues. If Dan Quayle were still vice-president he'd be denouncing her as un-American. She can't put a father's name down on the birth certificate. That would label our baby a freak for her entire life. No, Everyone will assume Kim slept around -- that she couldn't even remember the identity of her baby's father. Kim and the baby will be stared at and whispered about for years. Everyone will call our child a little bastard. They don't know what Kim has done…"

Shego started crying. Anne went to the bed and held the young woman. "I'll ask again. What do you think should happen?"

"I don't know Anne . I don't know. I just realized that maybe carrying a little monster is the best option for Kim. She'd be willing to terminate the mistake."

"But you don't want that, do you?"

"I just want Kim to be happy. And I can't see how that's possible. I think ending the pregnancy would be the best thing for Kim."

--

Shego waited in vain for Anne to return to the hospital with more news of Kim. Even worse, she didn't hear from Kim.

--

Round 3 -_ August First_

Global Justice allowed Anne's call to go through to Shego

"We couldn't take it any longer. They don't like to do genetic testing this early -- it increases the risk to mother and baby -- but we had to know.

Shego's mouth went dry, "How is Kim?"

"Kim is fine. In fact, she's ecstatic."

"And the baby?"

"I'm not sure what your question is. As far as we can tell there was no harm to the fetus. Or did you mean the results of the genetic test?"

"Damn it, Anne, of course you know that's what I mean."

"I thought I answered that when I said Kim was ecstatic."

"So the baby…"

"The only genetic material comes from you and Kim. You're going to be a father."

"That's not funny. You told her everything I said? How it would ruin her life?"

"ARE YOU A BLOODY IDIOT? Of course I told her. Why do you think she hasn't spoken to you in two months? It was crazy and stupid, but she was trying to show you the greatest act of love she could imagine. And what did you do? Did you try and acknowledge her act of love in any way? No. All you did was yell at her call her a fool. Maybe she is. But you could have done something to sympathize, tried to do something to support her instead of telling her to get an abortion."

"Now you sound like you want her to carry the baby."

"I don't know what I want. I'm trying to be supportive of Kim."

"So, she wants the baby?"

"I thought I answered that when I said Kim was ecstatic."

Anne broke the long silence, "Are you still there?"

"Not like I can go anywhere else."

"You know what I mean."

"Can you tell Kim I'm sorry? Tell her I love her… Anne, you're a doctor -- what are the chances the baby could go full term? I mean, this whole conception was so unusual…"

"I'm a brain surgeon, not a gynecologist. I don't know. I don't think a gynecologist could tell you -- none of them have ever seen this."


	2. Chapter 2 Shego vs the Cage

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Chapter 2 - Shego vs. the Cage**

At one point Shego hoped to fool Global Justice in regard to her health. She would try to keep them thinking she was too weak to be moved. She was almost strong enough to generate a little plasma heat -- the doctors would interpret that as fever and keep her in the hospital until she was really strong enough to escape. She'd take it easy for a couple months; rebuild her strength, free Drakken. Life would go on as before. She and Kim could have stolen moments and time in Mexico together.

_Early June_

Kim's news shattered Shego. Life could never go on as it had before. Emotionally drained she didn't attempt fight or flight when Global Justice came to remove her from the hospital.

Shego noticed, with little pleasure, that Global Justice did a wonderful job of gauging her strength -- earlier and it might have triggered a relapse, any later and she might have been strong enough to try and fight. Sometimes Global Justice could be terribly efficient. Of course, their first six efforts to keep her in custody had failed, but every cell had proven tougher than the last. It had taken her a week to break out last time, and they had spent almost a year preparing this one for her.

As cells went the Cage was almost lavish. It featured three rooms, a small area for sleeping, a smaller area for a bathroom with shower, and an anteroom about twelve feet square with a chair and bench molded into the murky green, plexiglass wall -- at least the material looked something like plexiglass. Shego could not imagine they used a material which could melt. And she realized the size did not represent a reward. It meant she could be denied exercise privileges on the grounds her cell provided more than average space.

Shego sometimes carried a few thin, flexible picks with her. They would be hidden under a plastic film that matched her skin well enough to elude casual search. The picks had helped her escape from Cages three and four. Any one of the combination of poor health after the Tibet adventure, the hurried nature of the Global Justice raid, and the long recovery in the hospital would have kept her from her picks. And the picks wouldn't have helped. The new Cage had two locks, neither mounted on the cell proper. They stood on posts some six feet from the cell door and ten feet apart. It required two keys, one in each lock, turned more of less simultaneously for the door to be unlocked.

Locating the video cameras set in the plexiglass walls was easy. Shego figured out two ways to disable them, but realized there was no point in making the effort until she had an escape plan. She then realized, with a start, that they weren't even turned on -- probably some rule about prisoner privacy and male guards watching female prisoners. If you could count on Betty Director for one thing it was the protection of individual rights.

The Cage had even come equipped with a built-in telephone, of sorts. The microphone and speaker were both imbedded in the green plexiglass -- to insure Shego had no access to wires or parts, which could be used as tools. Small holes drilled in the wall allowed her voice, or the voice of the caller, into her cell.

_July_

Shego had regained her normal weight, but months in the hospital had left her weak. She couldn't stop her mind from thinking about Kim. Why hadn't Kim tried to contact her? She couldn't believe Global Justice was this cruel. Was Kim sick? If it were bad enough wouldn't Anne or someone have told her?

Fortunately, she could exercise her body even if her mind was out of her control. With nothing else to do she spent hours a day on strength and flexibility exercises. Without a larger training area and real equipment she couldn't do all she wanted, but she felt physically better than she had in months.

--  
--

She also spent time reading. Rabbi Kominski had loaned her a number of books by Mordecai Kaplan, which she found fascinating, even while she realized she didn't know enough about the arguments under discussion. It was a little hard to understand how Orthodox Rabbi's could have burned the "Sabbath Prayer Book," in 1945. She wasn't sure which she found more troubling, the irony of Jews at a book burning a month after the defeat of Hitler, or the fact anyone would object to a writer who said religion needed to reflect the modern age and science.

--

Agent Shapiro had no idea why he received a summons to the director's office.

"We've got a complaint of denying a prisoner's right to religious freedom. Shego says she wants access to a rabbi. She says she won't talk with the Jewish chaplain we have. Something about Orthodox and Reconstructionist… What is this? Is this is frivolous or something real?"

Greatly relieved that he had been called only to serve as a Jewish to Christian translator he tried to explain, "If a Catholic asked to see a priest would you send in a Mormon elder?"

"You people have that much difference too?"

"Okay, maybe not that much difference -- but it's not that they just aren't on the same page. They're in two different books."

"So, can we find a Reconstructionist rabbi?"

"It's easier to find a Reform rabbi, make the offer -- she might take it."

"That would be close enough?"

"It might be. They're in the same book at least -- and the pages are close."

--  
--

Betty Director paid a visit to Shego's cell with a question, "What in the hell do you have on the Agency?"

"What do you mean?"

"First they hired Bert to try and kill you. They failed -- and they can't touch you here -- so now Federal charges against you are disappearing."

"Disappearing?"

"As in the DOJ chooses not to pursue prosecution. Maybe it has something to do with happened to Drakken. In any case, they're saying there is not sufficient evidence to justify a trial for your crimes."

"Can they do that?"

"It happens all the time -- especially if you have friends in high places. A few years ago an officer in Texas uncovered evidence the head of the Texas funeral directors had channeled illegal campaign funds to his friend, the governor. The officer was fired, no charges ever filed against the head of the funeral directors."

"And the governor?"

"Went on to become President of the United States."

Shego laughed, "Does it ever seem ironic to you, being head of an organization called Global Justice, when there isn't any?"

"No, but its frustrating. Sons of bitches who steal billions -- more than you could in three lifetimes -- will only get prosecuted if there is such a huge public stink that the government can't ignore it. The big crook may ruin millions of people with his thefts and be regarded as a pillar of the community. But three strike laws put one dumb offender in jail for life without a chance of parole for writing three bad checks.  
"But my question to you remains, what do you have on the Agency? Do you know something about their extraordinary renditions?"

"Their use of kidnapping and torture? I told you I don't know why they're doing this."

"Is this more of your loyalty to whoever hires you? They tried to kill you. You don't owe them any loyalty after that."

"I really don't know."

"Would you lie about that?"

"Of course I would."

"Well, I'm not sure if those are friends trying to buy you off, or if they just want to keep you off a witness stand so you can't say anything embarrassing to the government."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the DOJ will not be pursuing Federal charges against you. There are still state charges, although none of those carry the same penalties. But with the US Federal charges gone you are being extradited to Canada."

"Canada?"

"Some scheme by Drakken a few years ago, to take over the world with a weather machine; starting with Canada."

"You're serious?"

"Doesn't matter if I'm serious about it or not, the Canadians are. In a month we'll be shipping you north."

--  
--

Almost four months had passed since Shego had last used her plasma powers. The news of her extradition seemed a reasonable incentive to try again. First, she'd try a basic blast of heat -- throw a big ball of fire at a plexiglass wall and see what happens. What happened was impressive; the wall appeared to swallow the fireball. Shego was not certain what happened next, the plasma blast had either triggered a switch or her own power had been channeled into two devices. First Shego heard an alarm sound, then she noticed the red monitor lights which indicated the video cameras had turned themselves on.

Two Global Justice agents strolled over to the 'window' of the anteroom and peered inside. One of them smiled and gave her the finger, Agent Haskell if she remembered correctly.

About an hour after her first experiment the video cameras shut themselves off -- or the power she had supplied to them was gone. Breaking out of Cage VII was going to be much more difficult than Cage VI. She felt like there were other things she could try, she doubted if Global Justice realized she could tightly focus her plasma blasts until they were hotter than a welding arc, but she would try that another day. She also started to look for seams, the three rooms could not have been molded as one large piece and where the pieces had been joined would be weaker. The floor might also prove weaker than the walls when she attempted her breakout. The challenge of the Cage helped revive her spirits slightly -- at least it gave her something to think about other than Kim's silence.

_August_

The news that Kim was carrying her baby filled Shego with mixed emotions. There was an element of relief, that Kim had not been violated in the ways she had imagined. There were elements of fear for Kim as well, what did this mean for her life? What did this mean for their relationship? Anne was right about one thing; Shego had screwed up completely with Kim. She hoped there would be a chance to ask forgiveness before she was shipped off to Canada. Shego also startled herself when she caught herself wondering what the baby would look like and what she would be named.


	3. Chapter 3 Wade vs Child Labor Laws

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Chapter 3 – Wade vs. Child Labor Laws**

_Late May_

Wade rode the bus out to what he was coming to consider his Lair. In the two months since Shego had left her set of keys to him Wade had changed the place around to suit his tastes. His parents agreed to his request for Lair funds on condition that he continue with the diet and exercise program. They thought it was good for him to get out of the house -- even if it was just for a commute between his home and the lab he was excited about redesigning.

Riding the bus seemed a little childish, but riding his bike would have been even worse. Who takes you seriously if you have your own laboratory and have to ride public transportation or a bicycle to get there?

On an intellectual level he knew about eighteenth and nineteenth century child labor -- children as young as nine working ninety-hour weeks in coal mines. On that intellectual level he recognized that child labor laws were designed to protect children. But they weren't written to take into account a boy who earned his first two PhDs at ten and his third a year later. No company could hire him. The money he got for his patents went into a trust fund that he could only tap with his parents' permission and the help of a lawyer.

Children under sixteen weren't allowed to do any real work, except in a family business. Letters to his state legislator brought him letters of sympathy -- but not much else. Even licensing his patents might be technically illegal, when he first began approaching companies about using his technologies -- at age nine -- several of them had turned him down.

The law regarded him as unable to make decisions in his own best interest. What was that quote about the law? Wade searched his brain, ah, yes, Mr. Bumble from Oliver Twist, "If the law supposes that, then the law is a ass, a idiot!"

The bus took him within two blocks of the Lair. He wasn't sure he could have walked the distance without losing his breath five months ago -- Shego was annoying but he owed her one. He walked up to the front door; he couldn't believe Drakken had really used keys. "Wade Load asking permission to enter. Optical scanner, please."

The audio processor identified his voice and a tube extended from the door. Wade peered into the tube and an optical scanner verified his retinal pattern. "Enter, Master," intoned a computerized voice and the door swung open. Okay, it took twenty times longer than a key, and Wade hoped he never had to do it in the pouring rain or with a cold that threw his voice pattern off -- but this was way cooler than using a key.

_Early June_

As always, Wade answered the Kimmunicator as soon as it beeped.

"What's wrong, Kim? You've been crying."

"I messed up, Wade. I'm pregnant."

"WHAT? Who did that to you? I mean--"

"I did it to myself."

"That's impossible."

"Do you remember when I asked you to find DNAmy's address?"

Wade sat staring at the screen in stunned silence.

"I don't think I'll be going on any missions for awhile -- probably not for a long time. I'm sorry…"

---

Wade spent the next week at his computer; waiting desperately for Kim to call back and say it was a joke. She wasn't answering her Kimmunicator. When he called her house Anne answered and gave him a sketch of the details.

"So, it's Shego's fault?"

"She blames me and you."

"Me?"

"She says you sent her out on dangerous missions when all she wanted were jobs like baby-sitting and walking dogs. She claims you tried to live vicariously through her."

Wade knew Shego could have said even more damning things about him. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Thanks, Wade, but right now none of us know what to do."

---

Wade spent the next week in bed, too much in shock to even get dressed. He blamed Shego, but didn't know why. His life had been satisfying enough until Kim started going out for coffee with her. That was when it all changed. How dare Shego accuse him of putting Kim in danger? His life goal was to help her.

---

By the end of June Wade could admit his life had come to revolve around Kim's website, that he sometimes stayed by the computer twenty-four hours a day in hopes she would contact him -- or someone in distress would give him an excuse to contact her.

_July_

In early July Wade became irrationally optimistic. If Shego went to prison forever Kim would realize how much she needed and depended on Wade. He would be there for Kim and the baby.

By the middle of July Wade gave up on vain hope. Kim was never going to see him as more than a friend. And much as he hated to admit it he missed Shego, she was the one person who had seen through him -- who knew how much Kim meant to him. He really needed to talk with her.

On a scale of one to ten, with ten being the most difficult to hack, Wade gave the Global Justice computer system an eight. Finding a way to tap into the phone in the Cage, however, rated a ten.

Shego slowed her exercises when she heard her 'phone' speak. "Hello? Anyone there?" Global Justice alerted her before they let a call in, and she could only call out with their help. In case any agents looked in through the window of her anteroom Shego went to the bench near the phone and sat down, resting her head against the wall.

"This is Shego. Can you hear me?"

"Hey, witch, can't hear you well. Any chance of talking directly into the phone."

"Nerdlinger? Good to hear you. Looking too interested in the phone will draw attention. I'm guessing you aren't supposed to be talking with me."

"You got that right. Say, if we get cut off suddenly at some point, don't take it personally. I'm patched through phone lines in twelve countries to make it hard to trace. That means twelve places the line can go down. And I'm off if I detect an attempt to trace. I'll try again later, but if they are trying to find me I can't call."

"Fair enough. How is life? How is Kim? Have you seen her?"

"I haven't seen or talked with her in weeks. Life sucks. I needed someone to talk to…"

"About your feelings for Kim?"

"Yeah."

---

He called back about the same time the next day. "You know, when you talk for an hour and a half it increases the chances the call gets noticed," she warned.

"I know. But it felt so good to talk to someone about Kim who wouldn't laugh at me. I really hated you when I heard what she did."

"That's okay. I still blame you."

"I'll withdraw the offer to help you if that's your attitude."

"Just being honest with you -- it's a compliment. But I don't think you could help. The CAD schematics for this cell are not on the web; those designs are on computers not connected to anything. But I sure as hell would like to know what it's made out of. The damn stuff seems to feed on energy and I haven't figured out how to overload it without draining myself -- at least not yet."

---

The calls on the second and third day both went as long as the first call. A half hour into the conversation on day four the line went dead. Wade didn't call back.


	4. Chapter 4 Drakken vs the US

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Chapter 4 - Drakken vs. the US**

_April_

"Mr. Lieberman, call on line two. She says she's your aunt."

"Fine, I'll take it."

As soon as he heard the voice on the other end he knew he should have asked, "Which aunt?"

"Did you hear that your cousin Drew has been arrested?"

"Yes," he admitted.

"So I was wondering…"

David Lieberman knew exactly where this call was going. Would he defend his cousin, and surely he had a family rate. Despite the fact he specialized in tax law every relative he knew called him for legal advice -- he blamed the movie "My Cousin Vinny."

---

"David! Mother called and said you'd be in to see me."

"What happened to your leg?"

"It was broken -- or rather smashed. The doctors are surprised by how well its knitting."

"Congratulations. I never expect to see you. What happened to the green woman? Doesn't she normally break you out?"

"I'm afraid she's in the hospital at the moment."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"You should be, it means I'll be going to trial this time."

---

_"Cousin Drew really needs a criminal litigator rather than a tax attorney,"_ David thought as he looked through the list of crimes that would be included at the trial. He should probably ask for a delay, but the government seemed eager to move ahead before Shego got out of the hospital and, potentially, escaped and set the Doctor free.

David, of course, had no way of knowing how many crimes were not on the list. The Defense Department had not publicized Drakken's attack on Area 51 with a giant, mutated poodle, for example. And Kim had sometimes stopped his plans too early for serious damage to be done or charges to be filed. Still, the list of criminal charges was long enough for a tax lawyer to know he was in way over his head.

_Early May_

"Really, I'm not what Drew needs."

"Nonsense, David, your father tells me what a great attorney you are all the time. You're too modest."

"No, really--"

"Sorry, David. I've got to get the knishes out the oven."

He rested his head on his desk. It could be worse. At least he wasn't blood relation to his aunt's husband's brother's son -- Ed Lipsky, Motor Ed.

---

Two days later his mood improved when a letter arrived from the legal division of Kitchen Aide, offering help in the defense. The same afternoon 3Gen, a company which manufactured equipment for skin graft patients, offered to aid the defense team in return for information on Drew's cloning techniques -- they hoped to find medical applications for his work. Then the Sirius Cybernetics Corporation sent word they wanted to help also -- in return for Drakken's help with a new model, which appeared suicidal.

---

_Late May_

The prosecutor scowled as David entered the Judge's chambers for the pretrial with his defense team. David smiled back, the beatific smile of a man holding four aces.

The judge kept the meeting informal, "Mr. Lieberman, we apologize for wanting to reflect the 6th Amendment's right to a speedy trial. Is your team ready for the court date or will you need to ask for postponement? Has the prosecution done a good job with disclosure?"

"No complaints on disclosure. They've done a great job -- but I'm pretty sure they're going to lose. And we aren't asking for a postponement -- the sooner the better as far as the defense is concerned."

The researcher hired with Kitchen-Aide funds spoke up. "We have quite a list of actions by our client the prosecution chose to ignore. When we present them to the jury they will see our client's activities not as criminal but as part of a pattern of erratic behavior."

"Even in the crimes he's charged with we can demonstrate a lack of rational thought," the litigator hired by 3Gen said. "Did he really believe that bargain brand shampoo could be used to take over the country, let alone the world? We've got psychiatrists lined up to show that, despite his brilliance, Drew Lipsky can't separate his fantasies about world domination from reality."

"Hell, we don't even need the psychiatrists," the second litigator said. "Just put our client on the stand. With his blue skin, ponytail, and wild eyes he'll convince a jury he needs counseling by being honest. We'll tell him to answer your questions and he'll never see a day in prison."

The judge turned to the prosecutor, "What do you think, Steve?"

"I think Drakken is guilty as sin."

"Personal feelings aside, will you be able to convict? Would the trial be worth the costs -- and you'll look bad if the jury finds against you."

"How should I know what the jury would decide? For all I know Drakken is crazy."

"Can we quote you on that at the trial?"

The prosecutor scowled at the defense lead.

"We would like him sent to Innsmouth Institute for evaluation and treatment," the lawyer on the Sirius Cybernetics expense account suggested.

"You seem pretty damn sure the Institute will find him incompetent to stand trial and in need of psychiatric care."

"Innsmouth offers the best care available for restoring our client to a productive life. We think he is a brilliant man with a lot to contribute to the world when he gets better."

"Contribute to the world or your companies"

The lawyer funded by Kitchen Aide smiled at the prosecutor, "Do you remember the quote from a former Secretary of Defense?"

"No idea what you're talking about."

"What's good for the country is good for General Motors, and vice versa."

"The Innsmouth Institute? Wait, we won't fund sending Drakken there."

"Ah, the more beauty to our suggestion. We have private funding for his stay at I.I." David told the prosecutor; "there are companies interested in Drakken's research. As he gets better they plan to have him work on projects for them while he's in rehabilitation. It won't cost the government a cent."

"Steve," the judge asked, "do you want to take a couple days to think about the government's case?"

"I'll talk with my boss. We really want to prosecute this case if we have any chance of winning."

---

Five days later the prosecutor watched glumly as Drakken, on crutches, was helped into a limo.

"Cheer up, Steve," David said, patting the prosecutor on the back. "You couldn't have won, and you're saving the taxpayers a lot of money."

"I hope they appreciate that next election and don't go for my boss's neck. A lot of people will think Drakken got off too easily. Couldn't Innsmouth have at least sent an ambulance instead of a limo?"

"Don't worry, no one from the press is here. And look at it this way -- it's an old limo."

---

"If a woman claiming to be my aunt calls, I'm not in. Ever." David instructed his secretary. "She's the woman in the flowered dress in this picture -- keep it for your desk. She may show up some day asking why I'm never in."


	5. Chapter 5 The Drs Possible vs Kim

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Chapter 5 – The Drs. Possible vs. Kim**

_Late June_

Anne Possible came out of the bathroom and crawled into bed, snuggling up to her husband. She felt exhausted these days. It wasn't like her job was brain surgery… Well, actually it was exactly like her job was brain surgery. But home had become even more stressful than opening craniums. Was Kim really carrying some little monster? Kim seemed convinced she was carrying Shego's child, and was defiant she would have the baby even though she was angry with Shego at the moment.

"What are we going to do about Kim? It's like we've lost our daughter this last year."

"I don't know. I've felt out of the loop even since she brought Shego home for supper the first time. What has happened to her, to us?"

"Maybe I could have accepted Shego. I'm not sure, but I'd like to think so. But this? How could she have worked so hard to take such a risk? Does she really love Shego that much? And what are we going to do?"

"I just don't know," James said. "Can we see what we agree in? I want to see Kim finish college. She had some problems last year. She was starting to get on track. I don't want to see a baby derail that."

"I can agree on that. We don't want her to end up like Tara. But she has no idea how much work a baby is. Do you remember how hard it was for us, both trying to get our careers going when she was born?"

"Well, we didn't have parents who lived close to us."

"Yes, but I don't think either one of us wants to quit our job so we can be full-time stay-at-home grandparent."

"We have enough money. Would hiring a nanny be a solution?"

"It might be, but there isn't room in this house for a baby and a nanny. And I want to make sure Kim takes responsibility in this. I don't want us to raise another child. Maybe she needs a place of her own."

"Well, there really isn't room here for a nanny and a baby," James agreed. "But is a place of her own the solution?"

"Do you have another idea?"

He shook his head, "Would you like for me to start checking around on what's available?"

"No, let's wait until… I don't even want to say it. Until we know what Kim has inside her. What I would really like is for Shego to be out and with Kim. God, that sounds strange to me -- they spent so many years fighting each other. Sometimes I still hate her, I blame her for Kim acting wild. And other times I agree with Shego, it's our fault for letting her run around the world for years. I think Shego would be a calming influence on her. And a baby needs two parents."

---  
---

_August 1_

Despite the gynecologist's concerns they went ahead with the genetic testing. Anne wasn't sure whether to feel relief or not when they were given the results. The news had eliminated one worry, and confirmed another. Kim insisted that she would have the baby.

Anne relayed Shego's message. "She said she loved you, and was sorry for what she said."

---

That night Anne and James had another talk. "I think you need to start looking for a place big enough for Kim, a baby, and a nanny."

"You haven't come up with a better idea either?"

"Afraid not."

---  
---

_Late September_

"Dr. Possible? You asked me to come to the hospital and talk with you?"

"Yes, Bonnie. Have a chair, please. James and I have been trying to decide what to do for Kim. I have an idea I want to run past you. We aren't completely sure what we want to do, but I wanted to talk with you, at least hypothetically, about one idea. Is that okay?"

"I guess so, but terribly vague."

"We are very grateful to you for helping Kim a year ago. We wonder if you might be interested in doing another job for us?"

"You need to give me a lot more details."

Anne took a deep breath and began. "We want Kim to stay in school. The only way we see to make that possible is to hire a nanny. Our house just doesn't have space for everyone. We need to find a place for Kim. This semester you arranged to take a couple classes at the same time as Kim. If you arrange your schedule next semester so that your classes are always at different times from Kim it would be possible for you to help her. We'll pay you. And, of course, we are looking for a three bedroom apartment near the campus."

"So I'd get paid not to live at home?"

"Yes. I thought you might be interested in that proposition."

"It would be a lot of work."

"You don't have to decide right now."

"Does Kim know about this? Can I talk it over with her?"

"No, Kim doesn't know -- at least not specifically. We asked her to try and think about ideas, but she hasn't been able to come up with any plans of her own. We told her that we had an idea or two we were working on -- so she knows that at least. But we don't want to get her mind fixed on an idea that we aren't even sure will work. We want to be able to present her with a plan that makes sense. Remember, this is just an idea we are running past you. James is still looking for places near the University. We are not asking you for a commitment at the moment, all we want to know is if you might be interested."

Bonnie thought for a minute. "My own bedroom?"

"Absolutely. And remember. We don't want you to assume all the work. Kim made her own decisions, but we want her to stay in school and the only way that is going to be practical for her is with some help. Because you're a student also she can't expect you to do all the work -- she will have to do her share."

"I think I am interested. When will you decide for certain?"

"It depends on what James finds. We will probably make you a firm offer, and ask you for a commitment in couple weeks. We are hoping you and Kim can move in January -- before second semester."

"Before the birth?"

"It will probably be easier to get moved in before rather than after. They may need to stay with us for a couple weeks after the birth -- but we'll have you in the apartment and the nursery set up. She'll be back in with you when she is able."

---  
---

_October 1_

"How is the apartment search going?" The question had become something of a ritual when Anne got into bed.

"Still going badly. The nice places have all been rented for the entire school year. And the prices! When we were in school rents weren't --"

"Yes, and that was more than twenty years ago. And if you remember we didn't have much money back then. Get back to the apartment question."

"It looks like we have two imperfect choices. First, we could have everyone stay here until next summer -- we should have better luck finding a good apartment at the end of the school year."

"I don't like that one. Bonnie in the guest room and Kim's room for the nursery? What's the other poor choice?"

"Well, the realtor had an odd idea for me today. I was going to run it past you tonight."

"What is it?"

"Well, there is a neighborhood on the south-west corner of the campus --"

"Oh, James, not that area!"

"Don't be hasty. He says gentrification has started in the neighborhood, but prices are still low. There are some older homes there. That used to be an exclusive area before the campus grew. When Middleton U. reached that far a lot of the houses were bought up as the old owners moved away or died. The new owners divided the old mansions up and rented them out to hordes of college students -- just trying to make a fast buck. Do you remember when the legislature passed that law against more than five un-related people living in a rented building a few years ago?"

"Yes, didn't they call it a move against slum lords?"

"That's right. Well, some of those big houses became unprofitable -- too much upkeep needed with too few renters. I went to look at one today, we could buy it for a little more than back taxes. Repairs will cost more than the purchase price. We'd have to put a lot of money in it at first to bring it up to code --"

"You're talking about putting my babies into a slum?"

"I'm talking about giving them a place to live that will be a lot nicer than most of the apartments I've seen. We modernize the place. In the long run paying for repairs won't be any more expensive than the rent on most of the places I've been looking at. And in the end we have a building in a gentrified neighborhood whose value will be far more than we paid."

"Getting a house restored can take years!"

"Well, we wouldn't have to do it all at once. In three months we could easily have a good kitchen and the master bedroom, along with a nursery ready. Contractors could keep working while they lived there. The place has a boudoir right off the master bedroom which would make a perfect nursery."

"You're sounding way too sure about this idea. You've already been out looking at the place without taking me along?"

"I just wanted to see if the idea might make sense."

"Okay, where is it?"

"Have you heard of the Kringle mansion?"

"Oh, James, that place is supposed to be haunted."

"You don't believe in that."

"No, but the place is run down."

"And cheap. But the structure is still good -- the roof and foundation are in great shape -- they built that place right. Like I said, in the long run we would probably spend less to repair it than rent for Kim for the next two or three years. And we have tax breaks and end up with a house we can sell when she's done at the University. Can you take a couple hours off work tomorrow and look at the place with me?"

"I suppose. At least I know where Kim gets her crazy streak."

"Well, if we are going to talk about my crazy streak, can I tell you how good you look in that night gown?"

"James, stop that!" she laughed.

"Oh, and you'll look even better out of it."


	6. Chapter 6 Shego vs Canada

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Chapter 6 – Shego vs. Canada**

_August 1_

Anne checked messages when they got home from the hospital. "Kim, there was a phone call for you from Global Justice."

"Did they say what they wanted?"

"No, but it was Betty Director, and she left the number for the direct line to her office. It sounded important."

"Will you call Shego first?"

"Why don't you call her?"

"I'm scared, mom. What if I really killed what I had with her?"

"I think she loves you too, Kim. She was just trying to protect you in the only way she could see."

---  
---

_August 3_

In shackles and with half a dozen agents armed with tasers surrounding her Shego was led into the office of the head of Global Justice.

"Shego, I think you might want some privacy for our conversation. If you give your promise not to attempt an escape this morning I am willing to dismiss the guards."

"But Dr. Director. She might try and take you hostage!"

"I don't believe that is her style. Well, Shego, do I have your word of honor? Will you go back peacefully to the Cage after this conversation?"

Shego weighed her options "All right, I accept the conditions."

"Gentlemen, you may leave--"

"I really want to protest."

"Your concern is duly noted. Take it up with me this afternoon. Now, Shego, can I give you the key to unlock the manacles?"

"No thank you, if I could borrow a paperclip I should be fine."

"I don't think you can get them off with a paperclip. They have a very sophisticated locking mechanism. It is going to take a special… We spent way too much for those, didn't we?"

Shego got her first hand free, "These really are well built; you probably got your money's worth… Your problem is that you only deal with honest locksmiths. I could recommend… Okay… Why don't you just keep talking while I take the leg shackles off?"

Betty Director glared at Shego as she freed her legs and stretched them out. "Do not put the paper clip in your pocket. Put it back on my desk.  
"Oh, and if you're curious, if my thumb comes off the button on the remote I'm holding in my left hand the doors lock and the room fills with anesthetic gas."

"It feels so nice to be trusted."

"You deserve all the mistrust I place in you.  
"Keeping you incarcerated is clearly a problem. Sending you to Canada for trial creates certain difficulties. The Cage took a lot of money to design and build. Canada doesn't want to spend the millions to construct their own -- at least not until after you are convicted. We plan to break the Cage down and ship it north. But what are we supposed to do with you in three weeks it will take to gets things set up in Ottawa?  
"I don't want to keep you drugged. That would be inhumane. Keeping a large guard on you constantly might work -- although I think there is a chance you might be able to elude them. I've got two choices I think could work. We still have the mind control chips Gemini used against us. I could chip you -- the courts haven't ruled yet on whether they constitute cruel and unusual treatment. And even if they eventually rule against them by then the point will be moot for you. The other choice is to use your own principles against you. If you accept a job you see it through. I'll pay you ten dollars, Canadian, to accompany one agent to Canada, remain in custody until the Cage has been set up, then turn yourself over to the Canadian authorities for incarceration."

"I really have to agree with the agent who protested you sending the guards away. You are acting crazy."

With her right hand Betty Director pressed an intercom button on her desk. "Please send in the special agent."

A door to the side of the room opened and Kim Possible stepped in, wearing a Global Justice uniform. Shego's heart was pounding. It had been two months since she'd seen Kim, two months since they spoke. She wanted to run to Kim and hold her -- but she was angry with Global Justice.

"You'd use Kim against me!" Shego snarled.

"That's not how I see it. Would you prefer the chip? We could try and put the guards on you. They might be able to deliver you to the Cage. If you managed to escape we know you'd be coming to Middleton. We'd have Kim watched so closely you'd never see her. Or, you accept the role of prisoner under guard and go peacefully. You are not allowed to go anywhere without her accompanying you. You will have to share the same hotel room so she can monitor you twenty-four hours a day."

"Just Kim and me together, for three weeks?" Shego looked at Kim, who smiled at her and nodded her head.

"Approximately three weeks, yes." Betty Director explained, "We can't be sure how long shipping and reconstruction will take. The government also supplies a small _per diem_ for housing and meals."

"Why are you doing this for us?"

"I feel like I owe you something for your help with Gemini. Will you accept the job?"

Shego grinned, "I thought you said Global Justice would never hire me."

"Global Justice isn't, it's out of my own pocket -- and my head on the block if you escape."

"Damn, I should have charged more."

"And I should have used the chip. Oh, Kim, Shego, I have one request. Can you occasionally try to wear handcuffs for official moves of the prisoner? It looks bad if you just show up holding hands. This goes against every regulation I know, but I really believe it is the way with the greatest chance of getting Shego extradited to Canada.

Shego looked back at Kim, and smiled. Kim felt Shego's eyes travel down her body and rest on her stomach. Kim had gained weight, but for the moment it could be interpreted as not enough exercise. Shego raised one eyebrow and jerked her head slightly towards the head of Global Justice. Kim shook her head 'no' in answer to the unspoken question. Betty Director caught their exchange, but had no idea what it meant.

---  
---

Eight days later the two women were seated together in an Air Canada plane. Kim waited for the plane to get into the air before telling Shego the news.

"I had my first ultrasound pictures yesterday. I brought them for you to see if you want. It just looks like gray fuzz to me but the technician got very excited when she saw a third arm."

"Third arm?"

Kim let Shego twist in agony for a minute.

"What do you mean, third arm?" Shego demanded.

"You can't see the second baby with her sister in the way."

"Two… Twins?" It took a minute to sink in, "How are you doing?"

"I'm scared Shego. What was I thinking? I was so scared I was going to lose you I didn't know what to do."

Shego breathed a little sigh of relief that Kim had regained some of her sense.

"So, what are your plans?"

"I'm keeping the babies. The idea may have been a mistake, but that's not their fault. I can't claim I got pregnant by accident. I worked damn hard for these babies."

Shego took Kim in her arms, "I'll support whatever decision you make. I wish I knew I could be there to help you." It felt good to have Kim in her arms again. She buried in nose in Kim's red hair and inhaled the clean, fresh scent of the woman she loved. Kim smiled, delighted to be in Shego's arms.

After the plane landed in Ottawa and taxied to the terminal the two waited for the rest of the passengers to get off. Both felt excitement with a touch of sadness. It would be the longest time they'd ever spent in each other's company. And yet they also knew that it might be their last time together for years.

As they entered the terminal building they found a dark haired man waiting for them by the gate.

"Kim?"

"Joe! I haven't seen you in years. I almost didn't recognize you without the coveralls. Wait, is Joe your real name?"

"No, but you can use it. I'm here to see if you need any help with the prisoner."

"I think we're fine."

"So, the rumors are true. She was trying to kill you a couple years ago."

Kim shrugged.

"I am sorry, Kim, but I'm here to serve you." He handed her an envelope. "It's a subpoena. Canada wants you to testify at the trial against Shego. We couldn't locate Ron. I'd liked to have seen him. Can I give the two of you a ride down town?"

---

Shego dutifully put on a handcuff on her right wrist, the other end on Kim's left, before they checked in. Once in the room Kim used the key to remove the cuff from her own wrist. "You want to take off the handcuff, or try something kinky?"

"Kim, you're pregnant!"

"Yes, and horny. My obgyn says nothing too strenuous. But we can get in bed right now and make each other forget why we're here for a little while."

"No, you really need to work on patience. First we're going to talk. You'll sit on my lap and tell me--"

"I promise to work on patience -- later," Kim vowed, as she began to unbutton Shego's blouse.

---

After the love making Kim dozed off in Shego's arms. Shego smiled at the younger woman and whispered, "You could have been a man, Pumpkin, you love quickies way too much and afterwards you just want to sleep. At least you don't roll over and turn your back to me." She leaned over and kissed Kim's hair. "No, that was a silly thought. You think about what you're doing and you know how to make a woman happy -- men are clueless."

Shego, still smiling, took her own nap.

---

They were both feeling relaxed and happy when they finally left the hotel for a late supper.

"Oh, there was one small hitch in the _per diem_ expenses we may need to take into account when we chose a restaurant."

"No, Kim, we will not eat at McDonalds."

"Will you listen to the problem first? Dr. Director said the regulations for this sort of extended watch over a prisoner required a minimum of three agents. So we have an expense account large enough for four people and two rooms. It's sort of an upgrade."

"Sometimes I like the way that woman sticks to the letter of the law."

"She said we're still saving a ton of money -- she'd have had to assign a dozen agents if you hadn't agreed to the plan."

---  
---

"So, how does it feel to know you're going to be a father?"

"I wish you wouldn't say that. This is a little too weird even for me, and given my life story that's saying something. I imagine my father sat each of my brothers down at some point and explained how he would kill them if they ever got some girl pregnant. My mother just told me to keep my knees together."

"Aah… You'll make a great daddy."

"Stop it, Kim! I really mean it. That makes it sound like I forced something on you. I've been forced into sex -- it isn't nice. It isn't something to joke about… And sometimes I feel like you raped me in this. You didn't ask my consent, you just went ahead and took part of me for yourself."

Kim stared silently at her lover for a minute, then whispered, "I'm sorry. I didn't think enough about your feelings. I just wanted to show you how much I loved you."

"I know. I just don't want to be daddy."

"But what do we tell people who know the truth?"

"Can we just say the girls have two moms?"

"Two mommies… I guess so. I sure feel like I'm doing all the work."

"Well, it was your idea for us to be parents."

---

"Come on, Kim, Friday evening. I want to go to services at Temple Israel. It's over on Prince of Wales Drive, the concierge told me how to get there."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, and we have Sabbath dinner invitations tonight and the next two Fridays."

"How did you manage that?"

"You can blame the Reform rabbi that Global Justice let visit me. He said it would be good for me to go. I think he's trying to win me over to the dark side -- Rabbi Kominski at the hospital thought I was a better fit for Reconstructionist Judaism.

"What do I wear to a Reformed Synagogue?"

"Reform, Kim. Christians are Reformed, Jews are Reform. God, you sound just like a Christian."

"I am, remember?" A minute later Kim suddenly laughed.

"What?"

"Do you remember that promise we made the second night we were out for coffee? I'm not going to try to convert you, you're not going to try and convert me? Suddenly that's taken on a whole new meaning."

---  
---

The concierge desk was equally helpful in suggesting a club where two women together would be the norm rather than the exception.

Kim couldn't understand why Shego seemed so nervous as they sat at their table listening to the music. "Come on, Shego, time to get out on the dance floor."

Once on the floor understood Shego's fear. "Why didn't you tell me you can't dance?"

"You never asked."

"You're so graceful and athletic, I just assumed you could."

"Hey, in high school and college I was the little green nerd they made fun of. I never learned -- I was one of those lacking in the social graces. I owe any grace I have to the martial arts."

"Well, that shows you can be taught. We're going to keep coming here until... Well, when I go home I want beautiful memories of us together on the dance floor."

---  
---

Kim stood naked in front of the full-length mirror in their room. While she had never been the most fashion conscious person in high school she had always taken pride in her physical condition. Now she was starting to look fat. Eventually she would look pregnant. She didn't know if that would be better or worse. It was bad enough she was starting to look fat.

Shego came up from behind Kim, laid her hands on Kim's shoulders and kissed the back of the younger woman's neck, "You look beautiful, Princess."

"No, I don't. I look fat, don't I?"

Shego suddenly felt like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. She'd seen the look of panic in her father's eyes when he was saw a question coming at him that had no right answer. If she said yes it confirmed Kim's fears. If she said no Kim would call her a liar. "Am I getting any better at dancing?" she asked hopefully.

"You're afraid to answer, aren't you?"

Shego tensed. The car was about to hit her.

---

Despite the carnage caused by the ever present mood swings Shego came through their time together well. She found herself caught between hoping for a miscarriage so that Kim's life could return to normal and a desire to see their children. She kept her fears hidden as best she could, and all Kim saw was the protective side of Shego, which had been what first convinced her of the older woman's love.

"No, Shego, there is nothing wrong with drinking coffee in moderation."

"No, Shego, walking is not too strenuous -- exercise is good for both the mother and the unborn."

"Yes, I'm drinking enough milk. I don't need calcium supplements."

"No, I'm not too hot."

"No, I'm not too cold."

"We can stay up until midnight to finish the four back-to-back episodes of Monty Python's Flying Circus. We can sleep late in the morning, remember?"

If Shego's concerns weren't so touching as displays of love they would have been damn annoying.

---  
---

Three weeks is a long time, but Ottawa is a beautiful city. Shego preferred to skip the Parliament buildings, feeling she would soon become acquainted with government buildings all too well. And Kim decided they should skip the Bank of Canada's Currency Museum -- in case anything proved too tempting for Shego. In the Aviation Museum Shego's enthusiasm and knowledge got them into a few areas not open to the general public.

But what Shego enjoyed most, apart from simply the time with Kim, was wandering the trails of the Gatineau Park with lunch at the Moorside Tea Room. Three times they were caught by rain and once they waited it out under the eaves of a restored cottage on the Mackenzie King Estate.

---

In the moonlight coming in through their hotel window Kim could see the scar on her back. The small white mark was only barely visible on the pale skin of the woman who had saved her life. In one of their shouting contests in June Kim's mom had said she should not confuse gratitude towards Shego for saving her life with love. Kim marveled that her mom could be so right, and so wrong at the same time. Gratitude should not be confused with love. But while Kim could not rationally understand why, she knew that she and Shego deeply loved each other and would do anything for the other… She wondered if any two people could rationally explain their love for each other. Kim bent her head and kissed the scar, then drifted back to sleep.

"You have to leave. With any luck it will be week before anyone knows you're gone. Go to Mexico. Go into hiding."

"I can't leave. Your damn director found the way to keep me in line. She'll know you let me escape, and you'll never get the job you want. This is a test, and I won't let you fail."

---

They went to the movies once, but didn't see the picture. Afterwards they found a Club Banana and purchased cotton turtlenecks.

"It's August, Shego, it's too hot for these."

"Well, you should have thought of that an hour ago. I don't want to go to services tomorrow with hickeys on my neck."

"I'm not sure how comfortable I am at services."

"Well, I'm not comfortable on the dance floor, but that doesn't stop you."

"Ah, compromise. The soul of relationships. Say, did you ever see if they made a book Relationships for Dummies? We still need to work on communication."

"Says the woman who didn't speak to me for two months."

Kim burst into tears and fled the store. Shego closed her eyes and reminded herself, "First trimester, mood swings."

When Shego left the store she found Kim walking back to her. Kim spoke first, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't react to you saying I didn't talk to you by running away."

"I'm sorry too, Princess. I'll try to remember you're suffering from temporary insanity."

"God, I hope it's only temporary. I think it began when I met you."

---  
---

"Did you know Canada is one of the few countries in the world to recognize same sex marriages -- and they don't have a residency requirement?"

"Yes, Kim, I know that. But I don't think I like where this is going."

"Aww, don't you love me?"

Shego rolled over in bed and gave Kim a kiss that left no doubt about the answer to that question. "No, Kim. We've surprised your Mom and Dad too often. Besides it wouldn't be recognized in the US anyway."

"Yes, but I probably wouldn't have to testify against you here in Canada."

"God, ever the romantic, aren't you?"

"Well, is it really a bad idea?"

"Yes, it is. Kim, I don't want to screw up your life any more than I already have. I promise to look you up when I get out of prison, we'll see if you're still interested then."

---

"So, Kim, when you go home are you going to take our toys with you, or leave them here to surprise the next guest?"

"I'm not sure… I've become sort of attached to a couple of them --"

Shego laughed. Then she wondered how the items would look when they showed up on Kim's Global Justice expense account and laughed again. Would they be listed under 'entertainment' or 'restraint devices'?

Kim continued, "but what will I say if customs looks in my luggage?"

"They don't comb through your bags going between Canada and the US. And even if they did nothing is illegal -- and it would embarrass the customs agent as much as it embarrassed you."

"And then I have to figure out a place my Mom would never look."

"Kim, you're pregnant. Your Mom and Dad suspect we're having sex."

---

Instead of the waiter with the room service breakfast they expected the door opened to Betty Director and four Global Justice agents. "They finished reconstruction last night. We need to take Shego in. You can stay here, Kim, I'll come back for your paperwork."

As they rode the elevator down Shego asked, "Didn't you trust me?"

"No. That's why I had you and Kim tailed."

"You had Kim followed?"

"Not too closely. Every report said that you behaved. But it was about the time when you expected us to bring you in. I figured it was better for us to pick you up than wait for Kim to bring you in."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to learn that we couldn't trust Kim."

"You could, she's what you want in Global Justice. It would have broken her heart to bring me in… I'll bet you thought of that too."

"You're welcome."

As they left the building Shego asked, "The tail was a young, black woman?"

"Latisha Jackson, brand new agent, Kim had never met her."

"She's very good."

"I thought she was. But you marked her."

---

Betty Director frowned, only half listening to Kim's verbal report before heading back to the headquarters of Global Justice. Kim had gained weight in the four weeks since she had last seen her. It almost looked like… No, that made no sense whatsoever.

---

The trial ended quickly. The State had prepared its prosecution carefully and presented facts Shego's defense could not dispute. The best defense Shego's lawyer could muster was that as an attempt to take over the world, or even a Canadian province, the weather machine scheme was too absurd to take seriously. He lacked the experience of Drakken's legal team. And she made no claim to wanting to take over the world, she was a mercenary hired to do a job and could not deny the evidence presented against her.

The jury took the attempt seriously. The judge sentenced Shego to twenty years, and Kim took very little comfort in being told Shego would probably be paroled in four.


	7. Chapter 7 Wade vs Drakken

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Chapter 7 – Drakken vs. Wade**

It took Dr. Drakken weeks to realize that Shego would not be coming to break him out, as she had so often through the years. He needed to find his own way out. Unfortunately he had come to rely so much on Shego that he didn't have a clue how to approach escape. He remembered Shego's advice -- deception and misdirection. It appeared to him that cooperation, gaining the doctors' trust, offered him the best hope.

Drakken took the lead in group therapy sessions. In individual sessions he dwelled on his mother incessantly -- it seemed to please the psychotherapist no end. And given Drakken and his mother, there was no end to the stories he could tell. Under the watchful eyes of the psychiatric staff he even took his medication regularly.

After three weeks on his cooperation plan Drakken had a tendency to walk into walls instead of doors. They cut back on his meds.

_July_

Another three weeks and the blue man could navigate better through the building, leaning less heavily on his cane every day. But he began to introduce himself to people as Teddy Roosevelt. They cut back on his meds again.

_August_

Because of the obvious progress he was making the psychiatric hospital began to let him work with some of the researchers interested in his ideas. That actually provided Drakken with the best therapy. The fact he never finished his Ph.D. and had no claim to the title Dr. had always rankled him. But here were people with the credentials anxious for his input on cloning, robotics, and building a better coffee machine.

_October_

The joy of snarling at underpaid lab assistants distracted him from his ultimate goal -- escape. He had done so well on supervised visits around the area that the psychotherapist surprised him that autumn by suggesting he try an unsupervised weekend trip to see his mother.

---

_"Ah, freedom,"_ he thought as the bus carried him to Middleton. Drakken drummed his fingers against the glass. Freedom seemed damn slow, he wanted his hovercraft back.

Drakken stood in front of the Lair, key in hand, wondering who had changed his door. He took it as a bad sign. A small side door, only used to escape the Lair when his latest project seemed ready to blow up, had not been tampered with. Drakken checked under the 'Unwelcome' mat and found the spare key.

The Lair had definitely changed. The colors were all wrong and there was more computer equipment around than he remembered. He wandered through the Lair, noting the changes. The lab appeared to be great shape. His quarters hadn't been touched; there was a vague smell of disuse as he opened the door.

He left the door open for fresh air as he changed into his blue lab coat. The clang of the front door opening and closing echoed through the Lair as he finished dressing. The interloper must be inside. Drakken cautiously worked his way through the Lair, looking for his enemy. A continual swishing sound caught his attention and he peered into one of the larger rooms and saw a young man exercising on an elliptical trainer. He stared hard, this was definitely the kid who ran Kim's website. And he had foolishly placed the elliptical trainer directly over a trap door!

Drakken stormed into the room as dramatically as possible while using a cane. Wade stopped and stared at him. "All right, fat kid who runs Kim Possible's website, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, I'm not a fat kid any more. And I've been using this for my lab since spring."

"Well, you're not going to use it any more, former fat kid. Drakken's back!"

Dr. Drakken hit a large red button on a control panel. A trap door opened suddenly and a scream filled the lab as a body plummeted nine feet into a pit beneath the room.

Wade moved cautiously to the opening in the floor.

"All right, who moved the trap door?" Drakken demanded.

"Did you land on the mattresses? Are you okay?"

"Your concern touches me. Throw me a rope, dammit."

"Nope, first we talk."

"We will not talk," Drakken cursed.

"Suit yourself. Let me know when you're ready." Wade pushed a green button to the side and the trapdoor began to close.

"I think I'm ready to talk now."

---

"Look, Shego brought me out here last January to help look for you. She paid rent and utilities for a few months. When she was afraid Global Justice would arrest her I'm the one she gave the keys to the hovercraft and the Lair. And I've been paying the rent and utilities on this place for months. When was the last time you paid any bill here?"

"December."

Wade raised one eyebrow.

"Okay, November. Cash flow in December was really bad."

"See, if I wasn't here the landlord would have taken all your stuff and auctioned it off for back rent"

"But why did you repaint?"

"Mauve and teal are so nineties. You really needed to move this place into the twenty-first century."

"The nineties was a very nice decade," Drakken pouted.

"If you recognize you owe me I'll let you out, I have some more serious things we need to talk about."

"Okay. Thank you for keeping the Lair open. If this is about paying you back I'm a little strapped for cash right now."

"I wasn't going to ask you to pay me back, but you bring up something I want to talk with you about."

Drakken climbed the rope ladder Wade tossed down as Wade continued, "I've been doing some good work out here. I recognize this was your Lair, so I want some sort of formal partnership -- I don't want you claiming I stole your ideas."

"Well, have you?"

"Okay, I finished up a few things you had laying around --"

"Aha! I'm good, aren't I boy? You're a genius and you wanted to finish up my work." Drakken appeared more flattered than offended by Wade's disclosure. "Do you think they would they have worked to take over the world?"

"Umm, I was curious about a couple of them. I programmed a computer simulation to try and project how some of your plans might have gone. You can plug in different variables and see what might have happened. It turns out that a couple of your plans over the years might have worked -- if you leave Kim Possible and a couple other variables out of the equation."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Could you show me?"

Wade led him over to a computer dedicated to the simulation. "Of course, you put Kim in the equation and most of your plans end real fast. Oh, and do you remember an old plan to threaten the nations with destabilizing the earth's magnetic core?"

"Yes?"

"Well, it worked. But so much damage was done to the earth's orbit that six months after you became ruler of the world the earth plunged into the sun. I have to tell you, any plan that ends up with the earth plunging into the sun is a bad plan."

"So, are we planning to take over the world? Is that your offer?"

"Sorry Dr. D. I don't want to take over the world. I was just curious. I thought if anything I might persuade you to stop trying."

"Can I run my own plans on it?" Drakken asked eagerly.

"Sure, have fun. But seriously, I want a formal partnership in terms of financial arrangements. I'm using the lab you established -- but I've brought a lot of my own equipment and ideas. I recognize you have some rights here and want to spell out the finances. I just want to make money from my work."

"I may be able to agree to that -- what sort of financial arrangement did you have in mind?"

"I'm thinking a sixty -- forty proposition."

"No, this is my lab. I want at least seventy-five percent."

"Actually, I had you in mind for the forty percent. I'm going to be doing all the work."

"You're using my tools and parts. You already said you've worked on projects I started."

"And when was the last time you paid rent on this place? I've brought in my own equipment too. Everything you owned would have been sold at auction if I hadn't been paying the bills."

"Okay, I'll take the sixty percent."

"No, my offer was forty."

"Fifty--fifty?"

"Okay, but that's only until I'm eighteen. We renegotiate then. And I need a few more things from you."

"What do you want?"

"When I hit sixteen I can legally hold a part-time job. I need your signature on company letterhead authorizing me to fly the hovercraft if I get picked up."

"Company letterhead?"

"The partnership, remember?"

"Wait! You're only fifteen? Is any of this legal?"

"Nothing legal going on here. Since I can't legally have a job here my fifty percent will be on the books as money for research, parts, and overhead."

Drakken wiped an imaginary tear from his eye, "My boy, I've sadly misjudged you. You have real talent."

"Thank you."

"Of course, this means I can't trust you to give me accurate accounts, I'll have to hire an accountant to look over the books."

"You mean you might have trusted me?"

"Well, aren't you supposed to be one of the good guys? Don't you take an honesty oath or something?"

"For a super villain you are really naïve, you know that?"

---

"There are two more things I'd like, if that's okay."

"What do you need, Wade. Or should I call you partner."

"I would prefer Wade. Do you remember the computer-generated image you had of me -- when you had Kim steal something for you from Prof. Dementor? Do you still have that around?"

"You need a computer-generated image of yourself?"

"No, Dr. D. We need to make one of you."

"Me? Why?"

"Well, we can't have a fifteen year old as the figurehead of Drew Theodore P. Lipsky Enterprises. We need to tweak an image of you for the public."

"My name, we keep my name?"

"At least until I'm eighteen."

After an hour of work the two had an image of their new CEO, DTP Lipsky.

"You said there were two things you still wanted. What is the second?"

"Well, I've looked around the Lair a little, and checked your computers. I can't seem to find any information on how you created the Bebes."

"Why do you want information on them?"

"Well, it's a big lab. The Evil Lair Cleaning Service is expensive. I thought a couple Bebes might help keep the place clean and work as lab assistants."

"You know those things are dangerous, they can think for themselves."

"I can put in safeguards."

"You're sure this a good idea? Should we run it through your simulation."

"I'm not trying to take over the world. I just want a couple around the Lair. Maybe we can call them Bebes 2.0."

"Why not a new name, like CeCes?"

"Sorry, Doc. The name has already been taken, DeeDees too, I'm afraid."

"Well, it would be a lot more than 2.0, make it more like 5.1."

"So, you'll give me the notes?"

Drakken scowled at him, "Only because we're partners. Wait here."

Drakken returned a few minutes later with a box of photocopies. " I started the Bebes before I had my own PC. The original notes are all longhand. I've made copies through the years because my labs have a way of blowing up."

---

"Why is the kitchen so bare?"

"I don't live here, I just come out and work during the day."

"Well, now that I'm back I'll restock."

"No, Dr. D. You need to go back to the institution."

"I do? Why?"

"Because, if you don't they'll come looking for you. They might ask Kim to look for you -- and you know she always finds you. And you don't have Shego now… No, you need to go back to the institution until they release you. Hopefully by then DTP Lipsky may have made you a millionaire. You can buy your own island out in the Pacific and run it any way you want."

"My own island? Really?"

"Okay, maybe not when you get out, but eventually -- I'm sure of it. And when you show them you are trustworthy they'll let you have more unsupervised visits. You can visit our Lair more often and work on any projects you want until you're free."

"You won't change the lock on the side door?"

"If you promise to go back to the Institute we can even program the front door to recognize your voice and retina."

"You have a retinal scanner on the door? I'll bet Professor Dementor doesn't have one at his hideout."

---  
---

Wade congratulated himself as he rode the bus home. Despite the old saying, possession is not nine points of the law. Drakken might have been able to charge him with trespassing -- although as a minor the crime would not have caused serious problems for him. The idea he was trespassing had been a nagging thought in the back of his mind. Now he had at least a quasi-legal right to be there, and it made him feel much better. Under the circumstances he would have been happy with the forty percent Drakken had proposed -- after all, DTP Lipsky Enterprises would report all Drakken's income to the IRS. Since he could not even legally hold a job Wade was not certain how much of his income before age sixteen would be reported.

And, best of all, Drakken had promised to help him on a new generation of Bebes. Wade couldn't quite decide if they were one of Drakken's greatest inventions or if the man had somehow just gotten lucky. But a robot capable of independent action and development appeared to offer possibilities he was sure Drakken had never considered.

Dr. Drakken congratulated himself as he took the bus back to Innsmouth. His lab hadn't been seized for failure to pay rent and was being upgraded. Not only was upkeep on the Lair costing him nothing, but it also promised to make money for him as Wade developed his own inventions under the DTP Lipsky label. He hadn't even told Wade about his work for Kitchen Aide and other companies which was already generating a small income for him. Under the circumstances he would have been happy with the forty percent first mentioned.

Developing a new generation of Bebes struck Drakken as potentially dangerous. The ability of the robots to act independently and re-create themselves meant they could never be trusted to follow directions the way Wade would need in lab assistants. Hopefully Wade would take those qualities out of the next generation. He wondered if he should have told Wade the full story of their origin, that the original concept had been companionship for science nerds? No, Wade was only fifteen. What could he know about romantic frustrations?


	8. Chapter 8 Kim vs Hormones

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Chapter 8 – Kim vs. Hormones**

_June - First trimester_

The first trimester can be the hardest. Kim experienced only moderate morning sickness -- she almost always kept her breakfast down. She didn't suffer too much in terms of food cravings either. The one night when she wanted sushi and chocolate ice cream together was the only time when she felt the need for something unusual. More often the food cravings were for familiar foods -- such as the nights she only ate asparagus for supper or the days at Bueno Nacho for lunch.

Fatigue hit her harder than many women. She was so used to an active lifestyle that inaction and feeling tired took their own toll. In some ways fatigue was her friend. While she was asleep most of her worries disappeared.

Mood swings held the title for the greatest problem Kim faced. She could never be certain it the mood swings could be blamed on hormones or circumstances. It was agony not knowing what was inside her. She told herself that DNAmy had done what she said she was going to do, but Kim had no way to verify that. The potential risks of genetic testing usually kept the tests from being administered in the first trimester, but Kim looked forward to the earliest possible date.

The mild sedatives her mother prescribed helped. Kim checked the drug information carefully before she started taking them, to make sure they wouldn't harm the baby.

Kim spent most of the month as home, sleeping and watching too much television. She wondered if she should try talking with Shego. Kim had acted out of love, and Shego had been so angry Kim feared it would break them apart. Some nights that scared her worse than the pregnancy.

_July_

She couldn't take the inactivity any longer; Kim had to get back into life.

Felix was back in Middleton for the summer, but his night job limited the time Kim could spend at his house. In their conversations he used the word Justine often enough to raise Kim's curiosity, but never went into enough detail to satisfy the curiosity.

Bonnie proved to be surprisingly supportive of Kim. They went out more than Kim would have once dreamed of. Kim suspected Bonnie had other motives for getting out the house, but Kim was willing to take advantage of any willing ear.

Monique was in Middleton for the summer also, but usually working a forty plus hour week at Club Banana. An assistant manager never receives as good a schedule as a real manager, but she usually had either Friday or Saturday night off. Unfortunately those nights out weren't all earmarked for Kim time. For two people who claimed not to be serious about each other Monique and Will went out a surprising amount.

They did invite Kim along for a couple dates. They watched a wonderful production of The Importance of Being Earnest. Kim felt terribly underdressed -- apparently Monique had expanded the formal part of her wardrobe. A couple weeks later Kim went with them to a club. Will offered her a couple dances, but Kim declined, preferring to let them get out on the floor together. And Will seemed to have expanded his casual wardrobe, he did nothing to embarrass Monique with his clothes -- he waited to get out on the dance floor to do that. Monique had warned Kim ahead of time, "He still dances like a white guy," and Kim had to agree.

The small circle of friends who knew what was going on with Kim did not include Will, or anyone else at Global Justice. Betty Director had assumed it was the fact Shego was in Global Justice custody which caused Kim to decline another summer internship.

Kim took Monique and Will out to C2K before she left for Canada. She wondered if this was what she and Shego had looked like last summer, both scared and nervous about what they felt and what the other felt towards her. Kim hadn't known her own feeling for certain until the first time she kissed Shego for real.

Will requested that Mustapha dismember him on the chessboard, in order to give Monique and Kim a little time together.

"So, what's up with you and Will?"

"You sound just like my mother."

"Seriously, Monique, have you two even kissed?"

"Kim, that's sort of personal."

"Look, the two of you have something going on. What? Have you kissed him?"

"No."

"Well, the two of you need to kiss and decide whether you want each other or not -- I'm getting uncomfortable watching you."

"And a kiss will tell us that?"

"It worked for me and Shego."

Monique appeared skeptical.

"Come on, you said you wanted a Boy Scout. Will is a Boy Scout. How many men do you think would keep going out with you and not even get a goodnight kiss? People think Shego and I are sick and twisted. I think you two have us beat."

"I don't know Kim. I mean, we share values and we have some fun. But we told ourselves in February nothing serious was ever going to happen between us. What if he thinks I'm just a friend? I like getting out with him. Will I scare him off?"

Kim rolled her eyes, "A simple little goodnight kiss. See how he responds. You want me to show you how it's done?"

"KIM!"

"One kiss, see what happens."

"Kissing is how it starts Kim, that's not where it ends. I almost went too far with Jamal."

"Will isn't Jamal. You already know he has the patience of Job. I'm starting to wonder if he's gay."

"That's just crazy."

"Really, Monique, you need to get psychic."

"I am not going to--"

"Not sex, just a kiss. It's time Monique. A simple goodnight kiss. See how he responds."

"I'll think about it."

"Good girl."

Will came around and opened the car door to let Kim out. As he walked back to get in Kim crossed two fingers and waved to Monique. Monique waved back, two fingers also crossed.

_August_

First the good news on the baby, then back with Global Justice if only for a month, and finally almost three weeks spent constantly with Shego -- if August hadn't ended with the trial and conviction it might have been the happiest month of her life.

_September - Second Trimester_

Kim had wondered why she had started showing a little ahead of when the baby books predicted. She decided twins answered the question. The first few weeks of class she wore over-size, baggy shirts -- trying to hide her condition. She finally decided she simply appeared to be a slob. And she couldn't hide forever.

The gossip started when Kim stopped trying to dress to disguise. Ron entered into most of the gossip. He was the only man she had ever really been seen with. Some students claimed to have seen her making out with a woman on the Green last year, but that didn't seem likely.

Kim bore it as well as she could, it hurt like hell. She began to understand Shego's fears, and could appreciate what her lover had wanted to spare her from. At least she knew who her real friends were.

Bonnie was the only one from the college cheerleading squad who would even be seen with her.

Monique remained a supporter. All Kim had managed to pry from Monique about Will had been a "Thanks for the advice." Sometimes Kim wondered if there was a vast conspiracy among her friends to keep her in the dark about their love lives.

Ron was terrific. When he left for Japan Shego had been in the hospital. He hadn't been quite certain what to expect when he got home -- but it certainly hadn't been news of Kim's pregnancy.

Because of his close friendship he received the full story. Like everyone else who heard it he couldn't believe what Kim had done. He knew that campus gossip named him the father. He decided it was better to accept the role than expose Kim to more slander and guesses about the father's identity.

At first Kim didn't even realize what Ron was doing. She was shocked as she heard students discussing her and Ron in the library.

"Ron, you know what people are saying about you?"

"I'm guessing they say I put the bun in your oven."

"Is it all a cooking metaphor for you?"

"KP, life is just a metaphor for food. No, food is more than that. Life is a metafive for food, maybe a metasix."

"Ron, it doesn't help your reputation on campus."

"_Au contraire_, Kim, guys look at me with envy. Women look at me and ask, 'Who? Him?' Small children and puppies hide from my presence -- oh, wait, they did that anyway."

"_Au contraire?_"

"I think it's French for 'let them stick it up their asses,' or maybe it means, 'My father has a blue pen.' You know, I really didn't do well in French class."

"You wrote to Yori?"

"Oh, yeah. Eight days a week. Not that there's much chance of the gossip getting that far. But I told her what people are saying. She knows I wasn't even here at the time."

"Thanks. It makes life a lot easier for me."

Ron knew that a lot easier still wasn't easy. "If you really want to thank me you can try my new sushi recipes."

"No puffer?"

"No puffer."

---

Shego and Kim corresponded almost as regularly as Ron and Yori's eight days a week.

_October _

Kim filled her letters more with the news of other people than stories of herself and her classes. Shego knew what was happening with Ron and Bonnie, read Kim's speculations about Monique and Will, and wondered why there was almost nothing said about Wade. Kim avoided writing about her own feelings because they moved too quickly for her to pin down. Some days she felt radiant and optimistic. Other days she felt like she had made the biggest mistake of her life and didn't want to admit it.

Shego's letters, on the other hand, were filled with tales of classes. The University of Ottawa offered classes for prisoners. The theory seemed to be that education would help in rehabilitation and job skills. Many of the women in the classes with Shego had not done well in school before entering prison. As a result Shego found herself the head of her classes. Not only was she doing well in the three classes formally available, but her enthusiasm had persuaded the Literature prof. to let her take two individual study courses, one in Jane Austen and one in Byron.

Shego's individual courses filled Shego's letters with more of Regency England than Kim would ever have imagined possible. _"She's having more fun in prison than I am in college,"_ Kim sometimes thought as she read Shego's letters.

In one letter Shego wrote, "I'm writing a little play for my classes. It's set in 1815. Lord Byron and Jane Austen have been invited to a dinner party and are seated next to each other. Byron is all mad, bad, and dangerous to know while Jane Austen is all Sense and Sensibility. The Lit prof. said he will take it for my final paper in both my individual classes. He says I'm brilliant."

Kim tried to respond in a teasing manner when she wrote, "You think you know a person, and they turn out to be a closet literaphile. Do you have other dark secrets and anti-social tendencies you are keeping from me?"

Shego's reply made it appear she did not see Kim's letter as gently teasing. "You may not realize this, but I once had a life, miserable and wretched as it was. It was not in high school or college -- where the cheerleaders and popular kids made fun of the little green freak. It was not as a supporting player in Team Go -- although that was better than the ridicule I endured in the school hallways. My life was on the pages of books -- the only friends I had. They didn't care what color my skin was. And they never made fun of me for reading.  
"All these years, and nothing has changed. The cheerleader still makes fun of the green woman who retreats from the pain of prison into her old friends with pages."

Their letters of apology crossed in the mail.

"I'm afraid I communicate better with the spoken word than the written," Kim's letter said. "I will never try to hurt you in my letters and I'm sorry it seemed that way. Please give me the benefit of the doubt if I sound stupid and consider it a failed attempt at humor."

"We spent too many years fighting," Shego wrote, "and sometimes I get defensive when I shouldn't. Please forgive the outburst of anger. I have a little trouble curbing my enthusiasm because you and classes are the only two positive things in my life. Since you already know about you I have to write about them. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. We are both a little on cranky these days. Please don't stop writing. Your letters are the high point of my day."

---

Shego's continued interest in Judaism confused and puzzled Kim. Ron's faith had never been an issue, but while Ron was her best friend she had never hoped to spend the rest of her life with him.

---

Middleton enjoyed especially good weather for the trick-or-treaters on Halloween. Kim wondered if it was just her imagination, but there seemed to be fewer parents bringing their children to the Possibles' door for candy.

_November _

Kim blamed her twins for the backaches that started late in the month. They weren't supposed to start until the third trimester, but she was a little ahead of schedule on changes in weight distribution. And she really hoped her breasts returned to normal after the twins were born, she'd gone up almost two cup-sizes and they were more tender.

_December_

Early in December a note from Shego puzzled Kim. At the close of the letter Shego had written, "You may not hear from me for awhile. They have me on a short leash at the moment. Metaphor? Symbol? Simile? Reality? All my love, Shego"


	9. Chapter 9 Bonnie vs Home

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Chapter 9 – Bonnie vs. Home**

_June_

Despite being stuck in the same dorm room as Kim the last school year had been the happiest year of Bonnie's life. Sometimes she felt like Cinderella, only Connie and Lonnie were not stepsisters. Bonnie wondered why her parents never intervened on her behalf, but the older girls were good at waiting until no one was looking to torment her. Kim credited Bonnie's bad attitude to the cruelty she put up with at home. It had made Bonnie easier to understand and sympathize with -- although it really hadn't made her any easier to live with.

The mistreatment by her sisters gave Bonnie a certain independence and stubbornness. She grew up without anyone in her home she could turn to for advice, and where she would never receive emotional support. The atmosphere can crush the spirit, but it taught Bonnie to make her own choices and not give a damn about anyone else's feelings. During high school she went out for cheerleading and after school clubs just so she could spend less time at home. In her activities she always sought the recognition and admiration she was denied at home -- and had resented Kim for the redhead's popularity.

Despite their quarrels during the school year Kim treated Bonnie with a measure of respect. With the school year over Bonnie was back in hell. During the school year Bonnie had stayed away from home unless the dorm was literally closed. Her absence, however, had not made her sisters grow any fonder of her. If anything they seemed even more resentful of the fact she was back with them.

---

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Bonnie Rockwaller. Is Monique there?"

"Yes. Hold on a minute, please."

Monique picked up the extension, "Bonnie?"

"Monique? Please, can you get me a summer job at Club Banana?"

"Whoa, you want me to hire you?"

"I'm glad you keep your ears clean. I'll take anything."

"I don't know, Bonnie. We could use another sales person or two, but… Well, to be blunt, you can rub people the wrong way. And it reflects badly on me if I help get you in and it doesn't work out."

"I'm an actress. I can fake caring. I know style."

"I'm sorry, I'm just not sure about this."

"Is there anything at all? I'll stock shelves."

"There is an opening there. I was hoping to get Martin in for that job."

"Marty, your brother?"

"Yeah."

"Why aren't you hiring him for a sales person position?"

"Same reason I don't want to hire you."

"Monique, you aren't being fair. You're letting how you see him at home influence your decision. I know Marty from school. He's great with people."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Your manager will be so happy you'll get a raise."

Monique sighed, "Okay, come in tomorrow and do the paperwork. But you cause me problems, girl, and you're going to wish you never met me."

"Thanks, Monique. Any word on Shego?"

"She's almost out of the hospital and into prison."

"How's Kim handling that?"

"You haven't heard about Kim?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Kim's pregnant."

A long, stunned silence followed the announcement. "You're serious?"

"I'm serious."

"What happened?"

Monique thought for a minute before answering, "I know Kim doesn't want the story all over, but I'm going to call you her friend and give you what she told me. You'd better not repeat it." Then Monique sketched the basic outline of the events for Bonnie.

"Thanks for telling me. I think I'll go to go over to Kim's."

"You're not going there to gloat, are you?"

"God, no. It sounds like she needs all the support she can get."

"Bonnie?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad I told you."

---

Bonnie ended up spending a lot of time over at Kim's that summer. They'd sit at opposite ends of the couch with their feet up on the coffee table or a foot stool and watch mindless television -- or they would turn off the set and reminisce about the last school year and what classes they planned on taking in the fall.

"Bonnie, are you really here to give me sympathy, or just here to get out of your house?"

"Yes."

"Good, I was afraid I might have to like you."

"No, worst friends forever. I just needed to get away from the sisters."

"If it ever gets too bad, we have a guest room."

"Thanks."

_July_

Bonnie's work ethic impressed the manager of Club Banana. She never complained of long hours and was always available for overtime. She had a great sense of style and sometimes hung around the store even after her shift was over to advise customers on coordinating outfits or colors that complimented complexions and hair color.

Bonnie took pleasure in having her picture up as employee of the month, and took more pleasure in tweaking Monique with the fact, "Employee of the month. And you didn't even want to hire me. I told you I could fake caring."

"Hey, all the manager knows is that I recommended you. I can stand to look good too -- and Martin's doing great in the men's section."

---

Kim's exercise these days usually consisted of walking around the mall and worrying about what was happening to her. The doctor refused to consider genetic tests until the end of the month -- and advised even that was too early.

On mall days Kim ate lunch at the food court, usually with either Monique or Bonnie and occasionally with both. Having to smile and act nice had usually left Bonnie in a foul mood, and she took the lunchtime to make snide comments about passers-by. Her monologues were often mean-spirited and petty, but could also move into the hilarious. Kim just sat and listened; glad to not be the target of Bonnie's tongue. The humor was appreciated, there was too little for Kim to laugh at these days -- but she wished there was a way to encourage the humor without also encouraging the bile.

Bonnie appreciated having an audience, even if Kim didn't have the sense to laugh at some of her best insults.

---

In mid-July Bonnie landed a role in a community theater play. Every bit of credit she could put on her growing résumé looked good. It meant she couldn't be quite as flexible with her Club Banana hours, but gave her even more time away from home.

---

In late July the trio gathered at Monique's to plan their fall schedules.

When Monique went to the kitchen for snacks Bonnie turned to Kim, "Hey, do you need a study buddy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you had some trouble at the start of last year. I feel kind of responsible for you. Maybe if we take a couple classes together I can check your notes, we can prep for tests together, stuff like that."

Kim raised one eyebrow, "And would this studying be over at my house or over at yours?"

"Your place, of course."

"Can you be honest with me and just say I'm an excuse for you to get out of your house?"

"Hey, I don't need charity. There are lots of people who would want to study with me."

"I know that, but they wouldn't all put up with your shit."

"I'm offering to put up with yours. Hey, do those mood swings last for the whole nine months? I might be the only one still talking with you at the end of the semester if they do."

_August_

Bonnie waited nervously at the front of the line that stretched out from the locked door of the administration building. She held Kim's class registration material with her own, and knew that students weren't supposed to register anyone but themselves. Kim said going to Canada was important, but hadn't given details. It just sounded like a vacation to Bonnie, sticking her with the impossible job of getting Kim into classes.

Kim's faith in Bonnie was well placed. Monique might have taken 'no' for an answer. Had Ron been in town he would probably have overslept and missed registration entirely. Bonnie stood sixth in line, wondering how obsessive-compulsive you had to be to arrive before 5:30 in the morning. Bonnie would not take 'no' for an answer. And she was early enough in line that she could jam up registration for everyone until they gave her what she wanted.

Various approaches exist for skirting rules. Polite and charming serves some people well. Loud and angry can also get results, as well as whining and petulance. Bonnie preferred a combination of the three -- but left polite and charming for last. By the end of the process the beleaguered administrator would just be so exhausted he or she would need that bit of charm to keep from throwing Kim and Bonnie's registrations into the waste basket, 'losing them,' after Bonnie left.

_September_

Bonnie didn't know where Ron went over the summer, but he came back looking good. He had lost some of his new muscle tone over the course of the last school year, but had still been in good shape when he left. He was back looking better than ever. She wondered if he had been working at some spa -- she wanted to try it. Bonnie was definitely moving him up from her C list of men to high on her B list.

Bonnie realized, reluctantly, that she couldn't keep the Club Banana job and maintain her high grades. She had hoped that if she kept working she could save enough for the dorm second semester. The manager didn't want to let her go and extracted a promise from her to come back for the holiday rush in December.

The Possible house offered Bonnie a major escape from her home. She was there to study several evenings a week and sometimes slept there. Kim had turned her study habits around and probably didn't need Bonnie's help, but Kim felt some sympathy for her ex-roomie. Bonnie slept in the Possible guest room often enough that she left a few changes of clothing at Kim's.

Time at Kim's house brought Bonnie into closer contact with Ron. Clearly he had some focus issues, but his concern for Kim showed he was a nice guy. The right woman just might be able to do something with that raw material.

---  
---

Over the course of the months Wade began spending less time on the Team Possible website. He had posted the news Kim would be unavailable for missions for the indefinite future -- but people still left the occasional message. When he logged in to check hits he found a string of emails from Canada, one a day for more than a week. Had it really been that long since he logged on?

The sender information on the emails indicated a Canadian prison as point of origin, and the messages were all essentially the same.

"Mr. Load, Please confirm a date and time when I can have an audio connection with you. I need my working clothes and a set of tools. Sincerely, Shego."

Wade realized her request for an audio link meant she didn't want a visual image. There was a greater chance she didn't want someone seeing him than a fear of him seeing her, so Wade resolved to introduce her to the new Drew T. P. Lipsky.

Shego waited nervously at the computer monitor at the time specified in Wade's email. She cursed under her breath as the screen lit up -- she had trusted the boy to take a hint. Then she stared at the screen; it was, and wasn't, Dr. Drakken at the same time. The face was the same, but she skin tone was normal and he wore a suit and tie. She was still staring at the screen when she realized he had spoken to her.

"Ah, can you repeat that? I didn't hear you."

He reached forward and adjusted a knob, then spoke again. She understood why she hadn't heard him clearly the first time; the voice coming through the speaker had been electronically distorted.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "You still aren't coming through clearly."

He adjusted another setting, and Wade's normal voice came over the computer speaker. "Can you understand me with this setting?"

"You sound fine. What happened to Mr. Load?"

"Brilliant man, doing outstanding work for us. Far too busy with his important research to handle calls," the screen DTP Lipsky gave her a wink. "What can we do for you?"

"Well, like I said in my email, I'm wondering if you have possession of my old working clothes and some of my tools. I need to get my hands on an outfit."

"Can I ask what they're for?"

"Only if you want these gentlemen standing behind me to ask how you came into possession of my clothing and lock picks."

"Is there anything new you need? Our Mr. Load might be able to help you."

"No, you both are too kind. Just make certain you send a pair of gloves with the diamond tipped claws -- I may need to cut some glass. And please don't mention this talk with anyone but Mr. Load."

"I'll send it off personally. Are you going to be okay?"

Shego grinned broadly, "With any luck I'm going to be great!"

-----------------------

AN: Monique's brother is canon; she credits her brother for starting her interest in wrestling. I don't recall a name being given in the series.

Chapter 10 will appear as a stand-alone story after Chapter 11 appears. I recommend you go ahead and read chapter 11 before going to chapter 10 to find out how it happened.


	10. Chapter 11 The Grinch vs Christmas

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney.

Chapter 10 from this story was posted as a one chapter stand alone story. Find it there as Shego vs. Betty Director. Read chapter 11 first (as in now) then look for 10 if you wish.

**Chapter 11 – The Grinch vs. Christmas**

Kim looked forward to finals as a matter of self-vindication. After a disastrous start to her freshman year she wanted to show the University what she could do. All her assignments had been done well, and on time. She felt like she breezed through the final exams.

Once the semester ended, however, apprehension and depression reared their ugly heads. She worried about Shego, who hadn't written in a couple weeks, and whose last letter had been oddly cryptic. She worried about the babies, she felt like a whale and there were still two months until her due date. Kim worried about the next semester, she felt like she was finally getting her academic act together and had no idea how much she might miss after the babies were born.

She spent time at the mall with Ron. She knew it only added to the gossip about him, but she needed his support right now. "You know, if I was going to have a boy I think we'd name him Ron."

"Hey, have you considered Ronette."

"No, and not going to."

"Ahh, it would be a cute name."

"It sounds like a Doo-wop group."

While the Christmas rush kept working women busy, Monique or Bonnie found the time to take their breaks in the food court with Kim and Ron.

---

Their pastor, Dr. Delahooke, asked if Kim could play the part of the Virgin Mary in the Christmas Eve play. Kim worked hard on her lines, but he stopped by the house the next week and, greatly embarrassed, asked Kim to drop out of the role.

"Why?" Anne demanded.

The pastor looked uncomfortable.

"It's not your idea, is it?"

"No, I asked Kim to take the part. But there is, umm, a certain element in the church who--"

"Thought it inappropriate for an unwed mother to play the part of an unwed mother?"

"It's okay, Mom. There were a lot of lines to learn anyway."

"I'm sorry, Kim." He patted her hand, "You'd have been a good job. Thank you for taking it so well. You have every reason to be angry."

"I won't be angry."

"Well, I'm angry for you. I'm changing Sunday's text to the Sermon on the Mount, a few folks need a reminder."

---

The Drs. Possible fielded calls every day from some contractor. Kim knew they were trying to get a place fixed up for her next semester, but it sounded like things were not going well. She once heard her father, who usually kept his composure, yelling into the phone, "WELL, FIX IT! DAMMIT!"

Anne tried to calm her husband down, "You know they never get things done when they're scheduled," she reminded him.

"Then why do they give us dates when work will be completed?"

---

Kim got a late start to the mall on December twenty-fourth. Before she left she heard her mother pick up a phone call and call, in an excited voice, "James, come in here." Her mom closed the door into the kitchen. It surprised Kim that the contractors even worked on Christmas Eve. Her father yelling at them must have built a fire under them.

---

Anne Possible wanted to skip the Christmas Eve service entirely that year. She didn't know exactly with whom she was angry, but had a larger number of suspects than she cared to admit. Only the fact Kim seemed willing to go persuaded her to accompany her family to church that evening.

As the Virgin Mary, played by a high school senior, made her way from Nazareth, in the balcony, to the little town of Bethlehem, on the front platform, the unborn baby Jesus -- played by a pillow -- slipped out from under her robe and fell in the aisle.

As the laughter died down Anne Possible hugged her daughter, "Oh, Kimmie, I wouldn't have missed that for the world. I hope your delivery goes that easily."

---

Back at home depression set in again. December twenty-fourth was the one-year anniversary of her trip to Mexico to be with Shego. She remembered asking Shego to spend this Christmas in Middleton and Shego agreeing. It felt like nothing had gone right since then.

And while her mom and dad must remember this was an important anniversary for her they seemed more upbeat than sympathetic. Didn't they realize what this day meant to her?

They insisted that Kim and her brothers go through the ritual of hanging their stockings up at the fireplace. They had given that up years earlier -- why were the stockings going up again now? If they were trying to cheer Kim up by reminding her of earlier days it was not going to work.

"Go to bed now, Kim."

"It's only ten."

"You need plenty of sleep -- besides you want to come downstairs early tomorrow. Santa is going to have a big surprise for you in your stocking."

"Mom, I'm not in grade school any more."

Her mother gave her a disgustingly wide and happy smile, "No, you're not. But Santa still has a surprise for you."

---

Since their home was well built Kim didn't hear her mother make a phone call as soon as she had gone up to bed. She might have heard the front door open and movement downstairs an hour later if she hadn't been asleep.

A smaller bladder counts as one of the many inconveniences of pregnancy. Kim went into the bathroom at one, and again at four. At four she decided there was no point in going back to bed, she might as well go downstairs and see what her mom had bought for her.

Her father had left the Christmas tree lights on, which was unusual. They provided a dim light for the living room. Tim and Jim's stockings still hung on the fireplace, filled with things that probably exploded. Her own stocking was gone and Kim looked around the room.

"Oh, God," she breathed. Someone was sleeping on the couch. Even though Kim couldn't see the sleeper's face the dark hair, which obscured her features, told Kim who it was. One shapely leg was visible, outside the blanket -- and on her foot was Kim's Christmas stocking.

Kim knelt by the couch and brushed the hair from the sleeper's face.

"Good morning, Princess. What time is it?"

"It's about four."

"Can I sleep for another couple hours?"

"No, you can't. How did you get here? Did you escape?"

"I'm here legally, Pumpkin. I'm out on bail for the next few months at least -- maybe a year."

"So…"

"So, I'm still going to be here in the morning." Shego kissed her gently, "I'm still going to be here for a lot of mornings."

"Come upstairs. You can sleep in my bed."

"Will you keep your hands off me until I've had a good night's sleep?"

"Okay, I promise I won't use my hands."

Shego shook her head, "You're insatiable."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

---  
---

Kim left the still sleeping Shego in her room and came downstairs around eight.

"Why didn't you tell me Shego was going to be here?" she demanded "How much time did we miss together?"

"Well Merry Christmas to you too. We didn't get the call it was even possible until yesterday morning -- and the paperwork wasn't done at court until the afternoon."

"You still could have told me!"

"And ruin the surprise? What did you think when you saw her?"

"That this is the best Christmas of my life!" Kim threw her arms around her mother and gave her a kiss, "Thanks, Mom," then repeated her actions with her father, "Thanks, Dad."

---  
---

"I hope you don't mind. I didn't know you were coming. I didn't get a Christmas present for you."

"That's okay, Princess -- even if this makes two years in a row. Remember, I'm trying to get in touch with my Jewish roots."

"Yes, but you don't mind giving Christmas presents to others, do you? I mean, I was really happy to see you this morning."

"Yeah, I guess I don't mind giving Christmas presents… Are you going somewhere with this."

"No, we're going somewhere with this. In the spirit of Christmas giving I called a family named O'Ceallaigh this morning."

"No, Princess."

"Road trip!"

"No way!"

"Too late. They need to know they're going to be grandparents."

"I won't go!"

"I'll go without you."

"You wouldn't!"

"I certainly will."

"Have a nice trip, say hello to Matt for me."

Kim turned on the quivering lower lip and large teary eyes.

Shego laid her head on the table in resignation. "Not the puppy dog pout. You're worse than prison about telling me what to do with my life. When do we leave?"

"We leave in three days, the twenty-eighth. We'll come home on January second."

--- The End ---

Chapter 10 of this story appears elsewhere as "Shego vs. Betty Director."

"Homecoming" is the next piece of the planned story arc. As you might guess, it contains six chapters covering six days. And Kim and Shego start discussing baby names.


End file.
